Disk brakes of this type are well known in the prior art. Usually there is only one adjusting spindle on which the cam, arranged symmetrically relative to its axial direction, acts and which can be screwed down by means of any kind of drive during an excessive brake stroke. However, disk brakes with two adjusting spindles are also already known from DE-OS 36 10 569 and 37 16 202; these are screwed to the ends of a traverse extending parallel to the plane of the brake disk; the cams engage with the longitudinal center of the traverse which can be moved at substantially right angles to the plane. These disk brakes are equipped with a synchromesh device for the two adjusting spindles, which device may have a toothed belt or chain drive which couples the adjusting spindles relatively non-rotatably directly or by means of gear wheels. In these known disk brakes, the play is adjusted by converting the swivel movements of the cam lever into movements of the toothed belt, a process that is carried out by means of a friction drive from the cam lever to a deflecting roller for the toothed belt or by means of a pawl-like spring mounted on the cam lever and interacting with the toothed belt. Thus, in the two known designs, the toothed belt and/or the synchromesh device must transfer the forces for the simultaneous resetting of both adjusting spindles, whereby the toothed belt and/or the synchromesh device can be severely stressed.